


4 things Dante loves about Nero

by Platinum_Platypus



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante is so gay, M/M, Nero needs to be paid to be getting married to this dumbass of a man, honestly, sweet cheese and cracjers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Platypus/pseuds/Platinum_Platypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the title. There's the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 things Dante loves about Nero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirenaLoreley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenaLoreley/gifts).



1\. Nero was cute.

Anyone with eyes could get this one, but no. You don't fucking understand. 

Put Nero next to the sexiest person alive and he'd be next to himself. That's how hot he is. Dante honestly couldn't help but adore his pearly white hair. His crystal blue eyes, his button nose.

His ass was good too. In sex, that was a whole other category. Let's just say, with Dante's dick in his butt, it made him hot on a whole new level.

 

2\. He doesn't cheat.

Nero has been hit on plenty of times by plenty of people and everytime he's like:

"Fuck off, I'm taken." But in a 90% kinder way. Kinda in a passive aggressive tone.

Anyway, instead of dating one of those people (who are way better than Dante) he sticks with his dumbass of a husband and that's that. No more flirting. Or you get shot by Dante.

3\. HIS LAUGH IS SO KEWT OMFG

No. You don't understand. Take Tamaki from Ouran Highschool Host Club's giggle and put it in a blender of bunnies and rainbows. That's how fucking cute it is.

It's rare that Dante hears it on missions or in public, but when he does. Oh damn. Nero gonna get something in his butt in under 26.1 seconds.

 

4\. He loves to cuddle

Nero will have his moments in which he wants to cuddle. When he does, you bet your ass that Dante will immediately begin to cuddle him. And then the kisses that come with are sweeter than chocolate strawberries oh sweet lord. Jesus, take the wheel of the gay van.

bUT HONESTLY. HE IS LIKE A FUCKING PUPPY.

**Author's Note:**

> Dante is such a fucking sap and I will do Nero's point of view too


End file.
